


and Glitter and

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crimes Against The Common Comma, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Pre-Canon, Trans Female Character, Using He/Him Pronouns Because She Hasn't Been To Ahnk-Morpork Yet, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Dwarves love gold. They can't get enough of the stuff.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	and Glitter and

  
Gold gold gold, gold gold gold. The customary working dirge.  
  
Or how about the more upbeat g _old gold, gold gold?_ Always a favourite when there is quaffing to be done.  
  
There is nothing but gold beneath the ground. If the songs are to be believed. And on the surface, say the letters home, '... _there is a land of great, and bountious opportunity. Especially when, much life myfelf, there are jobs to be taken but anoy, hardworking lad. Give my regardf, to Glod Glodfon, your fon, Abfr.'_  
  
It is time, Cherry thinks, turning his blunt little head towards Ahnk-Morpork and it's streets full of rats, to sing a new song.


End file.
